


门外的博士

by narraci



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 螺丝起子拼命发出滴滴滴，滴滴滴的声音。他听到了，他知道，他能怎么样呢？对他说嗨对不起，我的螺丝起子说你身上有着不该存在在活人身上的能量，按道理说你已经死了？





	门外的博士

螺丝起子拼命发出滴滴滴，滴滴滴的声音。

他听到了，他知道，他能怎么样呢？对他说嗨对不起，我的螺丝起子说你身上有着不该存在在活人身上的能量，按道理说你已经死了？

再说，他自己也知道这件事，他好歹也是个博士，Owen Harper博士。

一个博士总该知道自己是死着还是活着。

他见过宇宙的起源与终结，壮丽与荒芜，他见过不少活物和死物，死了的人一般就是死了，死与活之间的一条线十分清楚，从来没有什么半死不活。

但他并不是全知全能的，他有那么多尚不清楚的事情，还没有见过的时间，宇宙那么广阔，那么绵长，那么多让他感到惊奇的事实，让他感到惊奇的人类。

他把螺丝起子重新塞回了口袋，整了整脖子上的领结。

***

Owen觉得自己死气沉沉的，他为自己这个笑话露出一丝笑容。

这不太正常，他会觉得好笑这件事本身就不太正常，他没有生命体征，所有的那些扭扭曲曲潮潮湿湿一塌糊涂的东西都没有在工作了，他的腺体就是个摆设，他不该会觉得好笑，他不该会觉得愤怒，更不该会觉得恐惧，他已经没有那些该死的能够产生这些情绪的东西了，连刚进医学院的学生都能指出这一点。

Gwen十分紧张他，害怕他在哪里会受伤，会失去手臂或者半个身体什么的，脏东西会摊得到处都是，然后她——更可能是Ianto——还会把那些东西塞回他的身体里再用针把他缝起来，他可一点儿都不会疼，他还会在针扎进自己皮肤的时候唱歌，就像老故事里的那种洋娃娃，在半夜坐起来四处游走。

他可能就永远这样了，Tosh会死去，Gwen会死去，Ianto会死去，就连Jack有一天可能都会不再复活，不再醒来。而他已经死了，他没法再死一次了，他会一直死到宇宙的终结，和顽固的宇宙比一比谁先闭上眼睛放弃挣扎。

嘭。

碎成好几块，没人会来把他缝起来了，Ianto肯定在好几千万年甚至是千亿年前就死了，化作尘土，化作最本初的原子，循环在这个宇宙里，失去作为Ianto的意识，不再爱着Jack，也不会再讨厌他了。

类似的念头让他恐惧。

别去数一个亿有几个零。

如果他被焚烧，他被融化，如果他解体为原子飘散在宇宙里，他是否还会有意识，他是否还会被迫看着那最原始的黑暗与寂静。

任何书上都找不到答案。

***

他的上一任思维跳得太快，常常还没想明白这件事，就跳到下一件事上去了，把一切都搞得像猫玩过的毛线团。猫还在里面。

问题在于，他的上一任，就是他本人。

Owen Harper，Owen Harper，他知道这个名字，他肯定在哪里听到过，一个来自过去的名字，火炬木的成员，他脑子里名字太多，过去的十任没一个想过要理一理，“理过肯定就找不到啦！”他自己也会这么说。

于是他也没有兴趣去找那些发霉的饼干和啃饼干的老鼠，让下一任去忙活这些事吧。

全都死了，他们全都不在了。

Owen也死了，死后的档案封在一个密码栏后面，光标闪闪烁烁，似乎在逃避生物学原理严厉的目光。

螺丝起子在他手里转了几圈，又回到了口袋里。

他忘记了结局，他并不想知道结局。

Owen的身体已经死了，可宇宙里有哪块地方并没有把这件事放在心上，也许就是蝴蝶扇动了翅膀，误会，全都是误会，错误的起源，Owen的意识想要自己活着，他有了个机会，就强硬地碾压过了身体的意志。

毕竟，身体已经死了，死物是没有意志的。

他听到了尖叫声，不是在喊救命，救救他，帮帮他，只是尖叫声，像从最深的泥土底下发出来的，像已经被虫子啃过，被空气腐蚀。

像苹果，红色的苹果。

听起来就像只苹果。

在喊我在这儿，我在这儿！

他就来了。

***

Tosh有时会有些天真的想法，认为外星种族并不都是好战的，他们也有自己的文化，自己的辉煌，他们也许热情好客。

Owen认为，如果有哪个外星人穿越光年主动来到地球，那肯定没安什么好心。爱不会推动社会发展，恐惧与生存才是动力，也许他们是有爱，但扒开爱的煤灰，下面烧的通红的肯定是杀戮。

外星人就坐在他的身边，脖子上系着可笑的领结，Owen怀疑Ianto都不会系这种领结。

高楼上的风大概很冷，Owen感觉不到，他们坐在边缘，腿垂在夜空中，摔下去应该会很痛这种事已经和Owen完全无关了。

“我怀疑这是映射反应，”Owen的声音有些干涩，“我的意识根据记忆判断我会做出什么反应，然后命令我做出反应，这是不真实的，情绪不是脑子想出来的，我甚至已经没有脑波了，我只是让我误以为我还有情绪反应。”

他会气死，他认为他会气死，所以他气得要死。

就像活着的时候一样生气。

完美的骗子。

他还没有腐烂，没有发出臭味，他要是洗一洗，还挺干净的。

他的细胞理论上早该进行分解了，也许他该把自己埋到土里去。

他的身体停滞在了某一刻，他的意识也是。

只不过不是同一个时刻。

“没人能判断你是活人还是死人，”外星人晃着腿，眼睛从刘海下面看着他，“没人规定，没呼吸了就是死了。”

“地球上我们就是这么规定的，”Owen冷冷地说，“运动的终止，称作死亡。我死了。”

“你没有，”Owen的胸口上有个洞，洞里面本来倒是有个心脏，运作还挺正常的，Owen本以为它还能跑上好几十年，“没人规定心不跳了就是死了。”

Owen像看神经病一样看着他。

“你是那么灿烂，你身体里的能量，在溢出来，”外星人试图组织起语言向他解释，“你的生命只是换了种形式存在，宇宙里那么多种生命，你也是其中的一种。”

Owen是不会相信外星人的，他们来地球全都没安好心。

也许他们会唱美妙的歌，会说动听的故事，Owen将来自他们的信息放在死寂的心口，想起自己也曾为此驻足，为此震撼。

爱就是爱，愤怒就是愤怒，他装不来。

***

他的两颗心脏停止过跳动好几次，他死过了好几次，他还是他吗？他还活着吗？

他解开衣服的扣子，他的两颗心脏在胸腔里跳动，隔着皮肤一起一伏。

Owen Harper盯着他看了好久，连眼睛也不眨一下，自然，他没有眨眼的必要。

然后博士伸出手，按在博士的胸膛上。

一、一、二、二、三、四、三……

它们连跳动的频率都不一样。


End file.
